Lien particulier Partie 4: Mortellement attirante
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Voici la dernière partie de ma Fic! Là où tout change, même le rating ;  Reviews :D


**Lien particulier (Partie 4: Mortellement attirante) **

**Salut! Voici la dernière partie de ma Fic «Lien particulier» Franchement, j'ai adoré l'écrire, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ^^ Bonne lecture! :) **

La bataille faisait rage à Poudlard. 2 mai 1998, une date qui restera gravée dans la tête de plusieurs, pour une multitude de raisons différentes…

À 47 ans, les traits de Bellatrix Lestrange avaient beaucoup changés. À un tel point que quiconque ne l'ayant pas vu pendant un long moment, ne la reconnaitrait probablement pas…

À 25 ans, Nymphadora Tonks ne se ressemblait pas plus… Ses longs cheveux mauve, sa belle silhouette, son visage doux et sa baguette brandit, elle courrait dans la foule à la recherche de son mari, Lupin.

Elle courrait vite, trop vite! Au tournant au coin d'un couloir étroit, la jeune mère percuta de plein fouet une femme. Elle grogna, se releva, puis tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fût un visage émacié et la Marque des Ténèbres à son bras gauche. Elle ne voulut même pas savoir à qui elle avait à faire, elle lança un Stupéfix puissant en direction du Mangemort.

En ramenant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, elle vit qu'elle avait à faire à une femme. Une très belle femme, quoi qu'un peu âgée… Elle lui relançant un Endoloris, mais Nymphadora l'évita de justesse. La jeune femme était sur le point de jeter un Avada Kedavra, voulant en finir au plus vite pour retrouver son mari, mais elle se ravisa au tout dernier instant.

Sa tante se tenait devant elle, et s'apprêtait elle aussi, mais sans se raviser, à lui envoyer un sortilège de la mort. La jeune femme eu seulement le temps de dire…

- Tante Bella, attend!

Bellatrix resta surprise, ouvrit grand les yeux, se rapprocha de sa nièce et mit sa baguette dans une poche de sa robe. Ses deux mains entourèrent le visage de Nymphadora…

- C'est vraiment toi?

- Oui tante Bella…

- Oh! Oublie les formules de politesse, pour l'amour!

La Mangemort embrassa sauvagement sa nièce, sans aucune pudeur, n'y réserve. Mais des pars retentir dans le couloir derrière elles, et Bellatrix cassa le baiser et jeta Nymphadora au sol en la pointant de sa baguette magique. Narcissa et Lucius arrivèrent, hurlant à grands cris le nom de leur fils…

- Tu va mourir, salope! Tu as trahi toute notre famille!

Narcissa et Lucius passèrent à leurs côtés sans même les voir, tellement l'idée de revoir Drago en vie les obsédait. Bella tendit une main à sa nièce qui l'accepta, seulement pour sentir la douce peau de sa tante…

- Viens avec moi…

La jeune Auror écouta Bellatrix sans même penser aux conséquences… La femme entraîna sa nièce au 7ième étage, ou une porte apparue comme par magie… La Salle sur Demande… Nymphadora poussa la porte lentement, sentant la main rassurante de sa tante contre ses reins…

À l'intérieur, un tapis de fourrure blanche, un immense foyer, une petite table où reposait champagne et chocolats, et dans le centre de la pièce… un énorme lit aux allures moelleuses…

La Mangemort sourit, l'Auror pâlit… Bella sentit cette gêne chez sa nièce, et l'attira contre elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Tu veux quoi, ma belle? Je suis là pour toi… Une jeune fille m'a dit un jour qu'elle devrait arrêter de réaliser tout ce qui lui passait par la tête… Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Nymphadora?

Sa tante l'avait appelée par son prénom… Comme pour mettre la distance appropriée pour faire l'amour…

- Je te veux, Bellatrix Lestrange! Je te veux toi, ton corps, ta bouche, ta langue, tes mains, tes hanches, tes cuisses, tes seins, ton sexe…

Bella frissonna…

- Tu es sûre, Nymphadora Tonks, de vouloir tromper ton mari pour une femme de 47 ans?

- Complètement sûre! Mais… tu va me guider?

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que se soit avec moi… Promis…

La Mangemort poussa légèrement sa nièce contre le lit d'un rouge éclatant, chevauchant ses hanches en les enserrant de ses genoux… Elle entreprit de se débarrasser des vêtements de sa nièce tranquillement, embrassant chaque partie de son corps après lui avoir enlevé un morceau de vêtements… Bien vite, la femme aux cheveux mauve se retrouva nue, mais le visage rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… Tu as peur? Je t'ai brusquée?

- Non, non… Je… je n'aime juste pas mon corps… Je sais que je pourrai le changer, mais je veux être naturelle pour toi…

- Et pourtant… Une taille fine, des seins et des cuisses fermes, un ventre plat…

Elle caressait chaque partie du corps de Nymphadora en la nommant, puis quand elle entendit le premier gémissement de plaisir, elle enleva ses propres vêtements rapidement, libérant ses seins voluptueux de l'emprise de son corset sombre. L'Auror déposa ses mains contre les seins de sa tante, s'extasiant devant la douceur et la fermeté. Bellatrix sourit, contente que sa puce prenne des initiatives… Elle embrassa le cou de sa nièce à multiple reprises, se délectant du goût de la peau plutôt foncée… Elle caressa sa poitrine longuement, mordillant parfois un mamelon rose au passage… Puis elle descendit ses baisers sur le ventre, puis plus bas, et toujours plus bas jusqu'à ce que…

- Oh mon Dieu, Bellatrix!

L'interpellée avait insérée sa langue dans le sexe chaud de sa belle, la faisant tourbillonner lentement… Au-dessus d'elle, Nymphadora haletait. Les joues lui rougissaient grâce au plaisir que sa tante lui donnait… Elle eu même un cri de jouissance quand la langue de Bella atteignit son clitoris, pour le suçoter tranquillement. La Mangemort savait qu'elle emprise elle avait sur celle à qui elle faisait l'amour, et en profitait au maximum…

Ses mains en profitaient pour caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de sa nièce, qui tremblait de tout son corps au contact sensuel de Bella. La femme retira sa bouche du sexe de l'Auror, pour la remplacer de 2 doigts agiles qui commencèrent rapidement un lent et doux mouvement de va-et-vient.

Nymphadora laissa sa tante prendre le contrôle assez longtemps, jouissant énormément de toutes ces caresses et attentions, mais se recula de Bellatrix après un moment. Le geste eu l'effet escompté, et, surprise, elle monta sur le lit aux côtés de sa nièce. La plus jeune prit le visage de la femme entre ses mains et embrassa tendrement cette bouche rouge sanglante. Elle glissa ses bras dans le dos de Bella, collant le corps satiné contre le sien.

La Mangemort recula sa tête, observa sa belle puce…

- Comme tu es jolie… Comme tu as grandit…

- Bella? Je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Tout ce que tu veux, ma chérie.

La jeune femme aux cheveux mauve colla sa tête contre la poitrine moelleuse et nue de sa tante, passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et murmura lentement :

- On peut rester collées comme ça? Je suis bien… Je voudrais que le monde ne bouge plus… Je voudrais poser ma tête sur ta poitrine et ne plus avoir besoin de partir… Je t'aime, Bellatrix Lestrange…

Bellatrix sourit, caressa le ventre plat de sa nièce, et se releva brusquement en entendant les sons d'une bataille qui éclatait à l'extérieur… Elle sauta du lit, se rhabilla d'un coup de baguette, et observa Nymphadora.

- Reste ici… Je dois aller me battre…

- Bellatrix! Je viens avec toi!

Du même coup, mais cette fois ci de sa propre baguette, elle fût prête. Bella fronça les sourcils, puis serra sa belle contre elle.

- Fais attention à toi, je t'en supplie…

- Mais oui, Bella…

Elles sortirent toutes 2, après un dernier baiser tendre et amoureux…

Les 2 femmes arrivèrent dans un groupe de Mangemorts. Elles arrivèrent à se mêler aux gens, mais Nymphadora, étant l'une des seules du camp ennemi, fût bientôt prise en chasse par un groupe de partisans du Seigneur Des Ténèbres…

Des sorts furent jetés, tous passèrent plus prêt d'elle les uns que les autres… Bellatrix se planta devant sa nièce, hurlant aux Mangemorts de reculer…

- DÉGAGEZ!

- Allez Bellatrix, laisse-la-moi… Sa chair parait si tendre!

Fenrir Greyback avait parlé, et Nymphadora frissonnait…

- Personne ne lui touche, compris?

- Et pourquoi, Bella?, demanda son beau frère? Tu veux la protégée?

- Non, je ne peux rien pour elle…

Bellatrix se retourna vers sa nièce, murmura…

- C'est finis…

Un éclair verdâtre, et Nymphadora était au sol, les yeux ouverts, le regard vide… Bellatrix avait tuée sa nièce, en se disant que de cette façon, sa belle puce ne souffrirait pas… Les Endoloris étaient trop courants dans ses rangs, pour qu'elle fasse confiance à qui que se soit…

Voilà pourquoi Bellatrix Lestrange s'était laissé tuer par Molly Weasley. Car oui, elle avait acceptée la mort, et l'avait même accueillit avec un certain bonheur, un certain réconfort, à l'idée de peut-être revoir celle qu'elle avait tuée, pour le plus grand bien…

**Voilà ma toute fin! Je sais que pour plusieurs, cette fin n'est pas considérée comme heureuse! Mais pour moi, elle l'est! Mourir de la main de la femme qui m'aime, qui le fait pour me préserver de la souffrance, je trouve sa superbe…**

**Review?**

**Anna Bella…**


End file.
